


IDENTITY

by Fall1n1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Lucifer, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Season Rewrite Challenge, and many more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall1n1/pseuds/Fall1n1
Summary: This is a fiction that based around on completely rewriting the third season, of Lucifer, trying to reinvent the season after many have been disappointed with the drop in quality in writing. This is my take on the season, that will continue to develop the characters and delve further into the supernatural world of Lucifer, with new development and relationships, ad new direction. We will also change the characters a bit, due to many people pointing out falloff in their quality, and like-ability.The chapter that starts the fic will be set right after season3 episode 1, as I will try to use it as a beginning point.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give a notice this chapter is merely the prologue, sorry to disappoint you, but I am already planning to post the actual chapter ASAP, on word documents, as it's easier to work with the offline software and then just transferring the manuscript here, and to keep track of some things like spelling, and others.

_**PROLOGUE** _

* * *

Finally I am starting this, after so long, and I already figured out the direction I want to take this fic, and I can't believe how massively positive people have been with the post merely suggesting and panning out ideas for this fic - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135757/chapters/32575029

 

This truly gave me the bravery to start this and THANK YOU, for everything.

I have made so much work offline just re-watching season 3 and picking apart things that are good, and what is worth keeping in the story, distancing myself from my heart of a shipper, and trying to actually make a season with stronger and tighter story. I don't want the story to stagger as much as even season 2, and to literally avoid stagnation of the plot due to annoying will- they- won't they anticipation that goes too far, and sometimes frustrates more than needed.

 

Now the story picks up from fro the end of season 3 episode 1 right at the crime scene that Lucifer and Chloe walk into, at the end of the episode, and this case will escalate quickly unlike the show's take, and I will try to immediately push Lucifer out of his comfort zone. I will try to make the sinnerman more intimidating, and Lucifer's responses less a delusional barking, but more active. I know Lucifer is a very reactive of a character, and he always has been, but I want him to be more actively reactive, and more proactive in his way of reactions. I will admit that some characters will simply feel different from what you are seeing from the get go, and I am sorry if that will put you off. Higher risks.

 

Now for the chapters. Each chapter will likely be either a half or full episode, but that is not decided, and the episodes I make may not be consistent to the TV show ones in their number. Some chapters will be very long, maybe even one or two will get very close to text cap, while some half episodes, will be very short, but filled with fast occurring event scenes.

My posting schedule is not yet clear, but I will establish one in my notes.

 

WISH ME LUCK


	2. Chapter 1: Hellfire Jason Bourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe start to investigate an odd murder case, where a human is brutally impaled on a metal rod. The body holds some special carvings that sends chills down Lucifer's spine. Was the place he abandoned years ago, coming back for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I almost gave up on this fic... I am giving it a chance

* * *

* * *

|Hellfire Jason Bourne|

* * *

* * *

 

The crime scene had something wrong about it, the moment he saw it. The way the body was impaled, with visible incredible strength made his stomach stir. The crime scene being more grimm than usual also made him rather reluctant to talk. The detective did not question Lucifer's silnece, as the sight was partcularly dark, so much so that even the bubbly Ella seemed gloomy, as she took pictures. She has recently arrived and the body inspection would barely begin to happen. Lucifer had buried himself in his thoughts, as he had the oddly strong feeling the whole ordeal with the sinnerman was related to this case in some shape or form. He began to rationalize what might have happened. If the murder was related then an angel would likely be excluded from the picture, unless of course they plucked a soul out of hell, but that could be done by a demon. If it was one opf his siblings who would be likely? rey rey hopefully has not changed that much, as she was more on the innocent side like miss Lopez. If it was a demon, Lucifer could figure out the purpose of the wings that kept regrowing had a purpose. As much as he would not admit it if a powerful demon was really out of hell;, he would need his pair of wings to defeat them. Lucifer was suddenly pulled by his worried train of thought with the slightly ironic voice of miss Lopez dryly saying.

\- well at least the cause of death wouldn't be too hard to fight. So far i don't see any signs of struggle or other potential causes of death, and neither does the body seem moved post mortem. Poor dude was caught by surprise.

Ella looked down as she inspected the body even lifting the clothing, to the point she brushed off a scarf like piece of cloth from the throat of the victim, as she looked up. Neither Lucifer nor Chloe could differentiate it, as suddenly ella smiled, as she went to Lucifer.

\- Hey Luc! You seem like you are feeling down today. Why don't you go get a drink?

\- Miss Lopez, what do you mean?

Lucifer's voice was cold and filled with gravel, nothing like the silky voice that pleasantly gifted the ears of those who did it. His voice could send chills up someone's spine, and freeze in fear. Ella would freeze as she would smile and and continue.

\- Nothing, nothing! You just seem a bit upset, and i don't want a case to put you in a bad place.

After eyeing her for few seconds Lucifer would start walking towards the corpse, with a slow and menacing walk. His whole presence was so different, that Ella instinctively stepped out of the way of the tall man, as if something inside her told her that if she stood in her place she would be walked over. Lucifer's behavior did alar, Chloe as she silently monitored his movements. She could tell there is anger, like back in the case with the murder of Ally and the manager that got thrown through the glass with terrifying ease. She recognized the voice, as she could almost hear the phrase of that event play again in her head: "Did I squeeze too hard?"

\- I appreciate you are concerned about me miss Lopez - Lucifer said in a slightly milder tone with a half smile- But i can handle another case, despite some things being on my mind.

As Lucifer went to the corpse his eyes would lock on the throat, as he realized what pushed Ella to try to distance him from the case - It was a satanic symbol carved into the skin of the victim, but this time it was not fake. He could recognize the drawing easily, as he leaned in to inspect it. It looked exactly like the satanic side of the pentecostal coin. "Bloody hell" was the onlly ohrase that went through his head, as someone could exit and enter hell whenever they wanted, and he would bet that this was a doing of a demon. That means someone got around to know how to make them, and is now out of hell. merely on top of a nearby building a figure loaded a sniper rifle rifle, and placed himself strategically so he can see the crime scene, as he leaned in and aligned and adjusted his eye to the scope, slowly putting the sights directly on the Devil's forehead. He took few deep breaths as he took a breath, and with a snap pulled the trigger.

* * *

* * *

Maze was interrupted from her blissful watch of "Leave it to lesley" as she was taking a break, as a nervous and loud knocking on the apartment door. She huffed annoyed as she slowly got up, turning off the TV as the annoying knocking persisted.

\- I'm coming! Sheesh!

maze said loudly as she prepared a knife in her hand, just in case as she opened the door slowly, just to see Amenadiel's face on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes immediately, knowing that he would just bother her with another one of his angellic worries, as the moment she opened the door wider she felt him pushing it open nervously.

\- Maze we need to talk - He said quickly with a nervous voice as he rushed in the apartment and started pacing around, in a very unnerving manner to Maze

\- What is it this time? Lost your little brother again? - Maze humored him as she crossed her arms looking at him fidget around nervous, admitttedly almost enjoying the scared expression on his face.

\- Maze this is serious! - the fallen angel raised his voice for asecond before taking a deep breath, obviously successful at catching her attention - There is something dark roaming around. Lucifer worries that someone might have taken his devil face. he mentioned something that is much darker than our father!

Maze crossed her arms as she nodded, and then another devilish smile grew on her face - Oh and now that neither you or Lucifer have your angel powers, you seem scared that a demon might have done it? Impossible. All demons are loyal to Lucifer even if he is weakened.

\- Lucifer's wings... are back. It seems like even cutting them off won't stop them from appearing. Do you not understand the gravity of the sutuation of father gives Lucifer his wings back! We think father gave them back so we can fight whatever is coming!

That statement made Maze smile, as she would walk closer to Amenadiel and placed her dinger on his lips - Then why Lucifer, and not the favorite son? Why didn't you daddy give you your wings back, and chose the bad devil over you? - The demon said as she was enjoying the confusion that appeared on Amenadiel's face as she walked away, and sighed - of course I will help you, but you have to pay me full time. No freebies... In fact if it's a demon we are after I might charge extra. - Maze hid her excitement, as hunting humans has gotten quite boring, and she did need a chellenge. What better opportunity than to go after one of her own species, if a traitor has appeared. 

\- Okay meet me at Lux after 2 hours, Amenadiel. I will prepare my toys

 

* * *

* * *

 

As Lucifer was inspectng the mark, confirming that it was identical to the one from the pentecostal coin he felt a slap on his rear that made him flinch and stand up straight suddenly, as the sound of a gunshot was heard, as something passed merely few inches from hisface and plunged into the stomach of a nearby officer and going through him with the ease of going through a singke sheet of paper, leaving a gaping hole, as he would look at the one who slapped in and then at the place of the shooter, he felt someone tackle him on the floor behind a clumn. It was Daniel, and had it not been for his unwelcome greeting that bullet would be directed directly at his skull. As he started again to perceive reality normally he heard the detective commanding that a team is sent to capture the culprit. The figure retreated from the scene quickly as he placed the rifle on his back, seemingly disappearing before the policement could reach the roof. Lucifer slowly got up,as everyone was flocking towards the bleeding officer, as they tried to stop the profound bleeding from his abdomen. The blood flowing was almost pitch black, as ella grimmly whispered - guys the bullet has damaged his intestines badly... We can't save him.- Ella said, as theman slowly slipped into the hands of death. As Lucifer got up and was sure he could safely move he walked around trying to spot where the shooter was, and then looked at the floor on the other side of the dying officer there was something sticking out from the floor. He slowly walked over it and while unnoticed picked it up. A bullet forged from hell. He quickly tucked the bullet in his pocket as he went back to the detective.

\- It was all about you... You were the target. The crime scene was only made to draw you out. - Chloe said rather shocked to Lucifer, as his gaze was fixed on the dying man. he could feel everyone's and even partly his own spirit break. - you can't go back to Lux.

That caught his attention as he averted his eyes towards the detective. He did not protest, as he clearly was the target.

\- Detective I assure you I am fine in the safety of my home - He said in his usual nonchalant voice.

\- Open balcony and an elevator everyone has access to, in a location everyone knows you live on. Not what I would call safe Lucifer - She huffed as she nodded - you are coming straight to my apartment. we will think where to put you.

\- I know a perfect place - Lucifer couldn't help but smile nd raise his eyebrows flirtatiously at her, which only got answered with an eyeroll - well i just need to pack few outfits and I am ready to go, if that is the case!

\- No! Even going to the penthouse might be dangerous. Don't you see you must be hidden as target of some kidn of murderer? You will come over and use some of Dan's old clothes till we figure out where you would be safe.

\- Come now, detective, I am not that afraid of some Hellfire jason Bourne, and I would never so much as touch a clothing article Daniel would wear if my life depended on it!

\- YOUR LIFE DOES DEPEND ON IT - She said in frustration as her partner obviously downplayed the gravity of the situation. She took a deep breath and in an annoyed tone she would say - You are coming with me, no matter if you like it or not.

Chloe then took Lucifer's phone and turned it off passing it to Dan - We need to see of his device is being tracked. Wait for me here. - Chloe then walked away quickly leaving Lucifer rather confused in the situation shortly returning with some kind of teenage fashioned plain hoodie, jeans and snickers - Everyone can recognize you in a suit. Just change in the car and we will immedately go to my place for now.

\- Oh, I am surprised detective! - Lucifer said in a rather pleased voice as he looked at her with a beaming smile despite the gravity of the situation.

\- It's just one of the procedures Lucifer. You should be hard to recognize...

\- No, I get that part, i just can't believe you know what size of clothing I am wearing!

* * *

* * *

 

As the elevator doors opened Mazikeen carrying her briefcase full of weapons ambled in suddenly coming to astop as she saw the inside of the penthouse. Everything was burned to crisp, the furniture, the piano, and even the walls were covered in ash, like this place just had a major fire in it. She looked around slowly as she saw a large surviving chair turned away from her, adn the figure of a dark haired man facing away on the chair. 

\- Hello Mazikeen - The figure said in a voice that was way too familiar to the female demon.

\- So it's you... Didn't take you for a traitor

The figure stood up as he drew 2 hellfroged straight daggers made with a different aesthetic than Maze's, as he smiled. - Now I can't have you inform Lucifer that I am behind this, now can I?

Maze drew her knives in answer, as she was prepared to fight. - Why tell him when i can bring your sorry ass to him?

The demon laughed in response that made Maze flinch - You still think you have a chance versus me? Maybe you would have if you were not separated from hell for so long. The same Mazikeen...

* * *

 

 

As Lucifer arrived at the detective's place he was placed on the sofa by an agreement he had no say in. The moment he stepped inside her living quarters he felt the arms of the little spawn wrap around his waist as the childish voice yeleld out his name. As much as he would hate to admit it, this has gotten way less alarming with time, as he got used to that form of greeting. 

\- Yes, hello child - he said absent mindedly, as he walked over to the couch. Despite his jokes it was getting more and more obvious that Lucifer has been increasingly worried about the events today. Chloe decided that he might need some time to himself, as she turned to Trixie - Monkey, Lucifer will be staying here for a few days.

\- Like a sleep over? - the girl said almost jumping in excitement.

\- Well, kind of like a sleep over....

\- Umm... detective - Lucifer's voice could be heard - Since you have taken away my phone may I use yours to call Mazikeen?

\- Sure - She said passing him the phone. Lucifer would watch Chloe and her daughter leave to do homework, as he would look at the phone. He stood up from the couch, taking a deep look at the disgustingly cheap and unlikeable clothing he was in, but focused on the call. He dialed Mazikeen, and when the phone picked up, he woul say into the pphone with a serious tone. - Mazikeen! We must speak as soon as possible?

\- Mazikeen cannot answer I'm afraid - A voice filtered through some voice modulation sounded, and that sent chills up his spine, as Lucifer quickly felt like freezing, as a rough, wshiper like voice would coome from his throat shaking with rage - If you did something to her, I swear I will-

\- Oh she is a fighter, I can assure you that... Sadly you can't find her, and i will eventually find you, and I won't miss a second time.- the voice interrupted before hanging up the phone. Lucifer was left there listening to the static for few seconds before he locked the phone, and squeezing it with so much strength it broke in his hand. He felt rage flow through his veins as he just froze there, with the phone still on his ear. Whoever escaped from hell... he's got Maze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rushed version. This chaoter will be edited. Think of it as a beta version. The scenes were shortened and some scenes are missing.
> 
> (I am sorry as I wrote this chaoter to distract myself from a ohysical condition I am in. It shows. I will add a lot to this, and a lot more humor. I am just having a rough time now.)


End file.
